kordowynfandomcom-20200214-history
War of 241
The War of 241 or, the War of Varisian Aggression, Phillipe's Folly, or locally known as the Garmanese War for Independence, was a major war fought in January-July 241, following Phillipe IX's declaration of war on Garman and Hybretia during the Garmanese Secession Crisis. Hybretia called on her allies in the Pan-Continental Coalition and began a steady march to the south. The war stalemated in the Frozen Steppe until the Imperial Intervention in May, with forces led personally by Emperor Arthwr III following the Varisian declaration of independence from the Empire, which also resulted in the secession of Folkvangr. By late June, Varsais was surrounded by Coalition troops, and a blockade and embargo had been established. In a surprise action, the previously unknown Templari'i Republic bombarded and set fire to Varsais, resulting in the collapse of the Kingdom's government and great damage to the capital. King Phillipe IX attempted to flee, but was eventually captured by Imperial Forces in the Kordynian Highlands after his personal guard turned on him. He was executed on August 1st on the charge of Treason against the Imperial Crown. War Begins Following the collapse of talks with Garman, Phillipe IX declared war on Garman, and her supporters, namely the Duchy of Hybretia. Daelin I triggered Article 6 of the Pan Continental Charter, and the Coalition joined the war against Varsais. Kolangrad requested to support the war only in materials due to domestic concern, which was approved by the Council of Leaders. Invasion of the South and Early Skirmishes Hybretian, Drekheimian, and Kygonese forces met at the end of the Victory Road and marched south to Varsais, meeting resistance from the Varisian army. After a string of victories, Coalition forces became tied up in the inhospitable Frozen Steppe. In the North, Varisian troops were blocked from using the Acren Canal and were forced to go around the Twlloch Sea. Novacian troops moved to cut off the North Roads to protect their Garmanese allies, and Varsais was blocked from attempting a recapture of Garman and eventually surrendered due to a lack of supplies. By late spring, the Hybretian-Kygonese forces had reached the (NAME) Peninsula, and were now stuck against the bulk of Varisian forces. Advances were slowed and both sides dug in for a fight. Varisian Declaration of Divine Independence and Imperial Intervention Acting against the advice of his advisers and the express disapproval of his wife, Phillipe IX and his adviser and mistress, Marquess Maria della Vento di Dandizo authored a declaration of Varisian independence from the Empire of Kordowyn. When issued on Kings Day in May, it enraged Emperor Arthwr III and resulted in the Empire declaring Varsais in Rebellion. The Kordynian Army decimated the Varisian Army in the North as the Imperial Navy attacked Tyneham, while the Emperor personally led troops south to break the lines near Varisian. Imperial troops smashed through into the Varisian heartland followed by the Hybretian and Kygonese armies, bolstered by rebel Folkvangians and the Garmanese/Novacian Joint Army. Forced to make a full retreat, the Varisian army abandoned Maerinde and cut off access to the Capital, resulting in three weeks of siege before an unexpected arrival. A Templari'i Republic and collapse of Varsais Out of the blue, a previously unknown party, the Templari'i Republic, arrived with their secret fleet and began bombarding Varsais's undefended coast. With the ensuing panic, Templari'i troops landed and set the city on fire, while the Emperor cut through the defenders and breached the city. In the confusion, both Phillipe IX and di Vento fled. Vivienne II signed the Implement of Surrender as soon as it was revealed her husband had fled, and the government preventing her from exercising royal prerogative had collapsed. Aftermath Following the defeat of Varsais, the throne was offered to Vivienne II. Disillusioned with government and weary from years of abuse by her husband, she abdicated in favor of a private retirement. Arthwr III then passed the crown to the Duke of Maerinde, and reformed Varsais as the Duchy of Maerynde. The Treaty of Kordowyn resulted in the release of all vassals to Varsais and prevented alliances being reformed between Varsais and her previous loyal subjects. The Marquess di Vento fled the destruction of Varsais and returned home to Dandizo, where she was captured in mid July and executed on the orders of Il Dúc Illumino Franco Zacchorini for the actions that had forced her to flee to Varsais. Phillipe IX was spotted on the Imperial Highway trying to flee to regions unknown. With Imperial troops in pursuit and Templari'i forces moving to intercept them, and the revelation that Phillipe had slept with his guards' wives, his guard turned on him and surrendered him to the Emperor in exchange for their freedom, which was accepted. Phillipe was tried for Treason against the Imperial Crown, where he was found guilty and executed by a northeasterner on August 1st, 241. Category:Varsais Category:Kordowyn Category:Kor Category:Wars Category:Hybretia Category:Kolangrad Category:3rd Century